


Holding The Title [Podfic]

by Dendritic_Trees, Minutia_R



Category: The Chronicles of Chrestomanci - Diana Wynne Jones
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 23:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dendritic_Trees/pseuds/Dendritic_Trees, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/pseuds/Minutia_R
Summary: "It isn't that difficult," Chrestomanci went on. "I did it for the first time when I was twelve, and barely knew what it meant." His usually cool voice had gone warm with reminiscence. Cat looked up, trying to imagine Chrestomanci being twelve. "It felt marvelous."Cat becomes Chrestomanci, briefly.





	Holding The Title [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Holding the Title](https://archiveofourown.org/works/157917) by [Minutia_R](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/pseuds/Minutia_R). 



[Complete Fic, 10.57MB 12min 31s](https://www.mediafire.com/file/ui5455dmp3b85tz/HoldingTheTitle.mp3/file)


End file.
